At present, due to requirements for ultrathin portable devices such as a mobile phone and a PAD, when a camera function of the portable devices is used, normally, photosensitive area of a sensor is limited to meet the requirements of ultrathin size and portability for a camera, which leads to a limitation in improving image resolution acquired by the camera.